


Księżyc Myśliwych [tłumaczenie]

by Synestazja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ninja słuchają rozkazów, Polski | Polish, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synestazja/pseuds/Synestazja
Summary: Ninja żyją i umierają dla swoich wiosek. Ninja słuchają rozkazów. Ninja krzywdzą i zabijają tych, których skrzywdzić i zabić im rozkazano — nawet swoich kolegów po fachu. Ninja zapolują na przyjaciół i ukochanych, jeżeli takie otrzymają polecenie. Wszystko inne jest drugorzędne.— Obiecuję ci, że przeżyję...„Drugorzędne” nie oznacza zaś „nieistotne”.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 1





	Księżyc Myśliwych [tłumaczenie]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906769) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> Od autorki oryginału:  
> Napisane w 2005 roku (o rety) na konkurs Sintari pt. „Mój fandom potrzebuje nowej krwi”. Wygrało nagrodę główną. :)
> 
> Od autora tłumaczenia:  
> Nie wiem, czy da się stosownie wyrazić, jak wielką radość sprawiło mi przetłumaczenie tego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że poruszy Cię tak samo, jak poruszył mnie. Z wdzięcznością oddaję w Twoje ręce Księżyc Myśliwych.
> 
> Określenie „Księżyc Myśliwych” wywodzi się od Pierwszych Narodów Ameryki Północnej, które nazywały tak październikową pełnię, czyli noc, w trakcie której księżyc wisiał na niebie najdłużej, a na pola wychodziła utuczona letnimi żniwami zwierzyna. Myśliwi polowali zatem w przedłużonej widoczności światła Księżyca Myśliwych, aby zgromadzić żywność na nadchodzącą zimę.  
> *Źródło informacji: universetoday.com
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Ani „Naruto”, ani „Hunter's Moon” nie należą do mnie. „Hunter's Moon” został przetłumaczony za zgodą autorki: Maldoror_Chant. Tłumaczenie zostało stworzone „od fana dla fana” i nie otrzymuję za tę usługę żadnego materialnego zysku.

Dachówki pod jego palcami emanowały chłodem, gdy oparł o nie swój ciężar, ale Iruce to nie przeszkadzało. Nocne powietrze było czyste i rześkie, przesycone wonią sosnowego igliwia, dymu i jesieni. Jak na drugi dzień października ziąb zdawał się dość umiarkowany. Wspaniały Księżyc Myśliwych wisiał na nieboskłonie wysoko ponad milczącą wioską. Iruka miał u boku swoje bento, przy nodze gorącą herbatę, a w planach zupełnie wolny od pracy w akademii dzień jutrzejszy. Ta noc, ocenił, była więc idealna.

Co ewidentnie dowodzi, że nawet tak dobry Shinobi i znakomity nauczyciel jak on profetą może być nie lepszym niźli skała. Iruka miał się wkrótce bowiem przekonać, że ta noc będzie zaiste koszmarna.

Zawiesił wzrok na gwiazdach i sięgnął bezmyślnie po swoje bento. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, uświadomiwszy sobie, że powybierał chwilę temu wszystkie smażone kalmary. Powinien zostawić resztę w spokoju, ale jego żołądek burczał swoją własną opinię. Wcześniej tego wieczoru udało mu się tylko łyknąć kubek zupy między jednym spotkaniem a drugim; od tamtej pory nic już nie jadł, a teraz te ryżowe pierożki wołały do niego niczym małe syrenki.

Ale mógł przecież jeszcze chwilkę poczekać. Jego… „randka” spóźniała się już pół godziny, więc Iruka oczekiwał, że wkrótce się pojawi. Kakashi i on nieczęsto na siebie wpadali poza oficjalnymi spotkaniami i jednorazowym seksem. O ile stosownym było nazwać jednorazowym coś, co powtarzali przynajmniej raz w miesiącu... Naturalnie nie miał nic przeciwko; ale czasami miło jest po prostu zobaczyć się i porozmawiać jak przyjaciele, którymi w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat również się stali. Takie okazje zdarzały się rzadko, dlatego Iruka nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować i zjeść całą kolację zanim jego towarzysz zdążyłby się choćby pokazać.

No dobrze, może chociaż połowę tych pierożków. Kakashi i tak za nimi nie przepadał; on preferował...

Dłoń Iruki cofnęła się nagle i śmignęła do torby na broń. Ponad dwadzieścia lat treningu ninja nie poszło na marne, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy częściej rzucał w swoich przeciwników kredą szkolną niż shurikenem.

Zerwał się do przysiadu i rozejrzał nieufnie, zapominając o jedzeniu. Nie spostrzegł niczego podejrzanego, ale to wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że zagrożenie nie istniało. Tutaj na górze możliwe drogi ataku dla potencjalnego wroga były ograniczone. Klapa prowadząca na piętro niżej została zamknięta, a w pobliżu brakowało jakichkolwiek innych dachów. Siedział na najwyższym budynku Konohy, nie licząc siedziby samej Hokage. Mieściła się tutaj publiczna biblioteka wykończona zdezelowaną wieżą obserwacyjną, która pięła się daleko ku gwiazdom. Cała konstrukcja stała tuż obok akademii, przez co Iruka dobrze znał ten teren. Użytkownicy tak wysoko postawionego dachu byli niewidoczni dla reszty wioski, dlatego on i Kakashi niejednokrotnie umawiali się tutaj na kolację, pogaduchy i obserwację gwiazd, aby potem...

Oczy Iruki drgnęły ponownie w kierunku cienia pomiędzy dwoma kominami — skrawka nocy, którego zdążył już przed chwilą zbadać. Instynkt nakazał mu spojrzeć raz jeszcze, a z ciemności i blasku księżyca wyłoniła się tam wówczas znajoma sylwetka.

— Kakashi?

Coś w Iruce nie pozwoliło mu się rozluźnić; a wtedy fala żądzy mordu uderzyła w niego z siłą huraganu.

Przez moment Iruka był pewien, że zmiotła go z powierzchni dachu. Leciał przez noc, _martwy_...

Cofnął się chwiejnie i zahaczył o termos, który zaklekotał, stoczył się i rzucił w cichą przepaść. Iruka zdołał otrząsnąć się z mroku duszącej go trwogi.

Wróg?! Przebrany za Kakashiego? Nie, niemożliwe. Znał tę obecność aż za dobrze.

— Kakashi? — Głos go zawiódł, a metalowe kunai w jego dłoni rozgrzało mu skórę.

Sylwetka zamigotała.

Coś trafiło go w przeponę, aż zgiął się wpół wokół nieoczekiwanego ciosu. Ból i ucisk, tak ostry, przenikliwy i rozdzierający — to nóż. Dostał z noża.

Oprawca trzymał go w pionie, a Iruka szarpnął się w jego uścisku. Poczuł ciepło jego ciała pod czarnym rękawem; słaby zapach kawy. A potem był już tylko mięsisty, metaliczny odór krwi.

Zachłysnął się; zimne powietrze zraniło jego płuca, a całe ciało zadygotało, gdy poszarpane mięśnie brzuszne poruszyły się wokół osadzonego ostrza. Sięgnął odruchowo po ramię, które wbiło w niego kunai; wyprostował się boleśnie i usiłował cofnąć...

Tym razem dostrzegł kolejny ruch Kakashiego, ale nie zdołał uchylić się przed wycelowaną w niego pięścią; ta zdarła go z ostrza i pchnęła na wierzchołek dachu, gdzie upadł, niemal rozbijając czaszkę o jeden z kominów.

Lewą ręką chwycił się instynktownie za bok, oceniając skalę obrażeń. Prawą wciąż dzierżył swoją broń. Kunai Kakashiego przedarło się przez opancerzoną kamizelkę, wymierzone tak, by posiekać mięśnie zamiast organów. Palcami odnalazł postrzępioną krawędź wzmocnionego materiału, podkoszulka i siatkowego topu. Coś ciepłego osiadło mu na opuszkach i natychmiast wystygło w październikowej zimnicy. Ból rozbłysnął w jego boku, rwąca agonia rozszarpanej skóry i mięsa.

...kurwa, tosiędzieje _naprawdę_ — _Kakashi_?!

Coś w nim krzyczało, udręczone i zdezorientowane, lecz nagle Iruka wyłączył się zupełnie. Ten surowy acz serdeczny nauczyciel; ten „starszy braciszek” Naruto; ten przyjaciel Kakashiego i jego łóżkowa przygoda... Wszystkie te drzwi zatrzasnęły się w jego umyśle, odcinając wszelkie informacje, które nie były niezbędne do natychmiastowego przetrwania.

Chuunin stanął niezwłocznie na nogi, pozycjonując kunai w geście obronnym i kontrolując przypływ bólu szybkim rozbłyskiem koncentracji i dwoma głębokimi wdechami. Mobilność prawej strony jego ciała została ograniczona, ale jeśli się za daleko nie wyciągnie, nadal będzie w stanie trafić prosto w cel.

Spojrzenie Kakashiego było tak odległe, jak księżyc nad nimi. Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by unieść opaskę znad drugiej źrenicy i odsłonić Sharingana. Iruki to bynajmniej nie zdziwiło; to byłaby strata energii na kogoś takiego jak on.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? Czemu mnie zaatakowałeś? — wycedził. Wyzwanie to standardowa strategia; wciągnij napastnika w wymianę zdań, zbierz tyle informacji, ile się da... i zyskaj kilka sekund na odzyskanie zmysłów.

— To chyba oczywiste. Zginiesz — odpowiedział Kakashi tonem sugerującym, że czyn już się dokonał i nie robił na nim większego wrażenia. Zero żarcików czy leniwych komentarzy. W dalekim zakątku jego umysłu coś płakało i wrzeszczało, że to _nie mogło się dziać naprawdę_ — ale Iruka nie słuchał.

 _— Dlaczego_? — wydusił, subtelnie wypatrując innych napastników.

Zapadła cisza, którą Iruka wykorzystał na swoją korzyść, sprawdzając raz jeszcze, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych innych dachów, a klapa faktycznie jest opuszczona. Nawet jeśli udałoby mu się ją otworzyć, to...

— Rozkazy — oznajmił w końcu Kakashi, krótko i szorstko. Coś innego kryło się w jego głosie i jeśli Iruka pozwoliłby sobie na analizę, uznałby to za ból. Ale tylko osoba nad wyraz Kakashiemu bliska byłaby zdolna coś takiego w nim dostrzec.

— Jakie znowu roz...

Kakashi znalazł się tuż przed nim. Jego czakra nawet nie drgnęła. Dzielący ich dystans po prostu wyparował, jakby rozczłonkowany żądzą mordu i pochowany w ciemnościach.

Jego umysł ogarnął szok, ale instynkt i ciało zareagowały same. Iruka uskoczył, a sztylet świsnął tam, gdzie przed sekundą znajdowało się jego ramię. Wciąż pochylony rzucił się do przodu i wpakował Jouninowi ramię w pierś, starając się pozbawić go równowagi. Kakashi stał przecież tyłem do spadu dachu, może się potknie...

Iruka poczuł się tak, jakby uderzył w ścianę. A potem ściana uderzyła w niego, w postaci pięści prosto w żebra.

Pozwolił, by siła ciosu odbiła go od komina i nadała rozpędu do kolejnego ataku. Jego kunai minęło się ze ścięgnami w prawym ramieniu Jounina o dziesięć odrażająco długich centymetrów. Leniwy unik Kakashiego wskazywał, że mógłby ten dystans pomnożyć, jeśli miałby taką ochotę.

Iruka spodziewał się, że nie trafi, dlatego zanim nawet zdążył dokończyć swój pierwszy cios, natychmiast zmienił jego trajektorię. To wybiło Kakashiego z jego następnego manewru i zmusiło, by cofnął się o krok w ramach uniku. Czubek ostrza zahaczył o jego ubrania i rozciął materiał tuż nad obojczykiem, ponad krawędzią opancerzonej kamizelki.

W głębi siebie Iruka nie mógł znieść, że w ogóle się ośmielił... Jeszcze kilka centymetrów i poderżnąłby mu _gardło_ ! Czy on próbował Kakashiego _zabić_ ? Co on _wyprawiał_?! Lecz odpowiedź — zimna i wyraźna — nie zostawiała cienia wątpliwości: Iruka próbował przeżyć.

Zdołał zadać jeszcze jedno desperackie pchnięcie. Udało mu się wziąć Kakashiego z zaskoczenia; jeśli spróbowałby znaleźć lukę...

Jounin wykręcił się zza ostrza i złapał go za przedramię. Kolejny manewr przypominał rozmazaną smugę. Iruka skończył przyszpilony do komina, pozbawiony broni, obolały w trzech różnych miejscach i z nadgarstkiem w uchwycie o sile imadła.

Kakashi milczał. Oszołomiony Iruka gapił się w to pozbawione wyrazu oko, starając się nie zatracić w jego żądzy mordu, w jego nieustępliwości. Jakby z oddali Iruka zwrócił uwagę na oddech oprawcy, zbolały i ociężały, jak gdyby ta walka kosztowała go więcej, niż w zasadzie powinna... lecz nie wyczuł najmniejszego nawet drżenia w dłoni, która więziła Irukę na jego łasce.

Z ucha Jounina wystawała srebrna słuchawka. „Rozkazy”, powiedział.

Przeżyć. Iruka musiał przeżyć. A to oznacza, że musiał uciec od tego elitarnego zabójcy.

Iruka uaktywnił w ciele mechanizm łączący ducha i siły życiowe w czakrę, którą następnie skumulował tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Uścisk wokół nadgarstka wzmocnił się w odpowiedzi. Ostrze zalśniło, a jego czubek skłonił się ku klatce piersiowej Iruki w formie cichej groźby, wyzywając jej właściciela do ataku.

Oko mężczyzny rozszerzyło się, gdy Iruka wyzwolił nagromadzoną energię, lecz nie na niego. Chuunin wolną ręką skierował ładunek za siebie i jednym ostrym uderzeniem rozsadził stary komin na kawałki. Deszcz roztrzaskanych cegieł posypał się na wiekowe dachówki. Iruka odskoczył chwiejnie, próbując uniknąć oczekiwanego ciosu, którego jednakże się nie doczekał. Teraz już nic nie stało mu na drodze, nie licząc tego uchwytu na nadgarstku. Jego lewa ręka śmignęła więc z powrotem i dźgnęła Kakashiego w staw kciukowy — i to mocno! Palce napastnika drgnęły i puściły go.

Czakra w nogi. Teraz!

Energia Iruki wypchnęła go ruchem poprzecznym z szerokiej powierzchni dachu; jego stopy nawet nie musnęły dachówek, odkąd odskoczył przed chwilą od Kakashiego. Iruka leciał — a wtedy dogoniła go grawitacja i pociągnęła w przepaść, bez żadnej możliwości na ocalenie w rozciągającej się pod nim pustce.

Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś nad sobą usłyszał ostre zaczerpnięcie tchu. To mógł być zaledwie świst powietrza, który nagle rozdzwonił mu się w uszach.

Wiatr smagał jego ciało i palce. Wieża była wysoka; a głupota tego, do czego się przymierzał, nie znała kresu. Pieczęcie, które właśnie formował, pewnie i tak się nie zgadzały — brać się za coś takiego w locie to przecież samobójstwo...

_Kawarimi no jutsu!_

Wylądował ciężko, o kilka metrów za daleko. Nie zdołał anulować bezwładu ciała po długim upadku, który rzucił jego ciałem o podłogę. Zraniony bok zapłonął i splamił linoleum krwią. Iruka sunął wzdłuż niego bezradnie i rozbił się z impetem o ladę, a pół tuzina ziemniaków zwaliło mu się na głowę i sturlało na ziemię.

Właśnie zamienił się miejscami z krzewem doniczkowym, który stał na balkonie szkolnej kafeterii ponad dwadzieścia metrów od wieży. Nieszczęsna roślina frunęła teraz ku ziemi zamiast niego, nosząc iluzję jego ciała. Zdołał tego dokonać w locie, ranny i posiniaczony, wybierając na zamianę obiekt, który ledwo pamiętał... Iruka był pod mglistym wrażeniem swoich umiejętności. To niesamowite, do czego człowiek może być zdolny w tak druzgocących okolicznościach. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek przyłapałby któregokolwiek ze swoich uczniów na tak głupim numerze, Iruka przetrzepałby mu skórę.

Stanął na nogi i chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do drzwi, ciało ślepe i głuche na ból jego ran. Musiał przeżyć.

Gdyby Iruka po prostu zeskoczył z dachu i odbiegł, Kakashi bez trudu dotrzymałby mu kroku; dla Jounina to jak zabawa w gonito, nawet bez pomocy Sharingana. O ile dopisało mu trochę szczęścia, nieprzewidziane jutsu kupiło ranionemu Chuuninowi kilka cennych sekund.

Iruka wyślizgnął się tylnymi drzwiami i zeskoczył z wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Jego zwierzęcy instynkt nakazał mu skierować się do sąsiedniego budynku: znajomego, bezpiecznego terytorium akademii. Tyle że tym razem wcale bezpieczne nie było — nie przed Kakashim. Iruka musiał uciec. Plan był więc taki: zostań na ulicach, trzymaj się cieni i zapierniczaj jak cholera.

Gdy przedostał się poza tereny akademii, od wieży dzieliły go już dwa bloki. Nie wyczuł żadnej znajomej czakry w pobliżu. To niemożliwe, żeby zgubił Kakashiego; nie na długo. Ale przynajmniej kupił sobie trochę czasu na przemyślenie sytuacji.

Biegł. Światło księżyca zdarło mrok nocy do nagich kości, kując wioskę w kolorach bieli i czerni. Emocje Iruki były równie obdarte, a myśli szybkie, zimne i wydajne, gdy ten poruszał się bezszelestnie przez puste uliczki.

„Kakashi nie próbuje mnie zabić. W innym wypadku byłbym już po stokroć martwy, a on nie jest typem, który bawi się swoimi ofiarami”.

„Nie próbuje mnie zabić, ale wcale nie żartuje. Dostał rozkazy”.

Fakty łączyły się w całość niczym w jakiejś makabrycznej układance. Bez względu na prawdziwą przyczynę pościgu, Iruka nie miał czasu na spekulacje. Wybrał tę najbardziej prawdopodobną i najniebezpieczniejszą. Naiwny optymizm z gatunku „to musi być jakaś pomyłka” posyłał Shinobi do grobu.

„Skoro dostał rozkaz, by mnie zaatakować, to musi oznaczać, że jestem uważany za zagrożenie dla Konohy”.

„Nauczyciel rangi Chuunina sam jeden nie może być zagrożeniem”.

„Konspiracja?”.

Nagle przypomniał sobie fragment swojego własnego wykładu sprzed lat: „Aby namierzyć skrytego wroga, odnajdź i osacz wpierw najsłabszego. Zrań go i sprowokuj do ucieczki — Naruto, przestań się wydurniać, to bardzo ważne — sprowokuj go do ucieczki i rusz za nim, a doprowadzi cię do reszty”.

 _Kakashi_...

Nie. Skup się. Musisz przeżyć.

Infiltracja Konohy wymagałaby silnej grupy; dwa lata temu, po inwazji Dźwięku i morderstwie Sandaime, defensywę wioski znacząco wzmocniono. Jeśli wróg zdołałby się przedrzeć z pomocą szpiegów, a Iruka należałby do jednego z nich, byłby jednym z najsłabszych członków w ich grupie. Kakashi ewidentnie zaatakował z zamiarem zadania obrażeń, a teraz będzie na Irukę polował, aż w końcu ten czmychnie, by ostrzec swoich współspiskowców. A potem...

Jeden milczący próg za drugim, Iruka mijał domostwa ludzi, których znał od zawsze — ale się nie zatrzymał. Jeśli ośmieliłby się do kogoś odezwać, najpewniej skazałby ich wszystkich na coś strasznego. Nikt mu tu nie pomoże.

Podczas gdy jego umysł próbował nadążyć, instynkt aktywnie wiódł go ku jego jedynej nadziei. Cały ten czas poruszał się w kierunku budynku głównego Konohy, w samym centrum wioski.

Musiał dostać się do ANBU. Jeśli odda się w ich ręce, będzie miał szansę się wytłumaczyć. Przeżyć kilka godzin dłużej. Może nawet dowieść swojej niewinności.

Oni zapewne też gdzieś tam byli, obserwując ich pogoń. Jeśli jednak sam przyjdzie do ich bazy, pokaże im, że nie ma zamiaru zdradzać żadnych domniemanych kolegów szpiegów. Możliwe, że zanim się zorientują, będzie już oczywiście martwy, ale Iruka wolał już podjąć takie ryzyko, niż próbować swych marnych sił w walce z Kakashim.

Oddalił się od wieży o sześć bloków i pokonał jedną trzecią drogi do celu. Gdzieś za plecami usłyszał ujadanie psa. Dźwięk ten tak dobrze wkomponował się w scenerię cichych uliczek i Księżyca Myśliwych, że do Iruki przez chwilę nie dotarły jego prawdziwe implikacje. W wiosce pełnej niespokojnych ninja o płytkim śnie wszystkie psy zostały dobrze wytresowane. Żaden nie szczekał bez pozwolenia.

Zachwiał się, niedowierzając, a potem czystą siłą woli pognał jeszcze szybciej. Kakashi posłał za nim swoje ogary!

Jednego ogara, o ile słuch go nie zawodził. Ale jeden wystarczy, by go namierzyć i przestraszyć, by go złamać i zmusić do zdradzenia swoich kolegów szpiegów.

Ponieważ Iruka nie miał żadnych kolegów szpiegów, a jego życie nadal było coś warte, nie spanikował. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Poza tym, jest przecież Chuuninem Wioski Ukrytego Liścia; przetrwał jeden z najsurowszych reżimów treningowych na całej planecie; nie straciłby nad sobą panowania tak łatwo.

Był taki czas, kiedy Iruka dorobił się tytułu wioskowego łobuza i błazna. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który zawsze pajacował na widoku i udawał wielce zdziwionego, gdy go ktoś przyłapał, Iruka opracował dla siebie metodę, która pozwalała mu dotrzeć i zbiec z miejsca zbrodni niepostrzeżenie; mógł potem chwalić się kolegom tak swoimi wybrykami, jak i śmiałą ucieczką. Znał pewną trasę, o której latający po dachach ninja nieprędko by pomyśleli; trasę, dzięki której miałby szansę zgubić tego psa.

Krata do kanału ściekowego zaskrzypiała, kiedy ją uniósł; minęło wiele lat, odkąd nastoletni Iruka roztropnie odrdzewił i naoliwił wszystkie takie kraty w całej wiosce. Zignorował wąskie przejście i zsunął się prosto do wody; sięgała mu do talii. Udanego polowania, psie.

Gdy ruszył przed siebie, lodowaty strumień przedarł się przez ubrania i zadał paskudne męki rozcięciu w jego boku. Woda była pozostałością ubiegłej ulewy — niezupełnie ściek, ale też niespecjalnie czysta. Iruka nie przejął się tym zbytnio; na tym etapie, śmierć w wyniku infekcji nie znajdowała się na szczycie listy jego zmartwień; będzie się tym przejmować później, o ile „później” w ogóle nastanie.

Brodził powoli i w ciszy, tłumiąc swoją obecność. Trzymał swe zszargane emocje na wodzy; nie pozwolił, aby szok, strach i ból przedostały się przez mury jego samokontroli i spowodowały wstrząs aury, który wydałby jego położenie. Liczyło się tylko przetrwanie i dalekie wspomnienie jego własnego głosu, którym zmuszał swoich uczniów do poprawy:

„Opanujcie sztukę kamuflażu do perfekcji”. „Maskujcie swoją czakrę”. „Skryjcie się w cieniu”. „Podstęp to fundamentalna strategia każdego Shinobi”... Głęboko w odmętach swojego umysłu Iruka czuł się rozdarty; z jednej strony żałował, że traktował te dzieci tak surowo — szczególnie najmłodsze; to nie było dla nich łatwe; z drugiej ubolewał, że nie maglował ich jeszcze bardziej. Gdy twoje życie wisiało na włosku, nie miało znaczenia, jaki czekał cię trud, jaki czekał cię ból, ani nawet jak złachmaniona była twoja dusza i poharatane ciało. I tak nie miałeś wyboru.

To tutaj. Jego wyjście; a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Nie będzie już czasu na znalezienie właściwego, jeśli się pomylił. O ile Iruce dopisało nieposkromione szczęście, Kakashi miał jeszcze kilka bloków do pokonania, ale ANBU byli rozstawieni po całej wiosce i mieli za zadanie go wytropić. Jeśli jego teoria się zgadzała, nie zaatakują go bezpośrednio; nie chcieliby zaalarmować Iruki o obecności całego oddziału gotowego schwytać jego wspólników, gdy tylko wyda ich położenie. Zamiast tego ostrzegą Kakashiego — przez tę małą srebrną słuchawkę w jego uchu.

Spojrzał przez szparę w łagodnie uniesionym okratowaniu, a następnie pchnął i wyczołgał się prędko na zewnątrz, przemoczony i rozdygotany. Miał rację; wybrał ściek w pobliżu siedziby Hokage. Nie dało się podejść bliżej; kanały w sercu Konohy były zastawione i obserwowane. To musi wystarczyć. Najciszej jak potrafił, zbliżył się do budynku i rozejrzał. Cicho wszędzie, drzwi wejściowe w zasięgu wzroku. Iruka zaczął biec.

Prawie mu się udało.

Nieznaczny świst za jego plecami sprawił, że Iruka instynktownie padł na ziemię, ale pędzący shuriken i tak minąłby go o kilka długich centymetrów; Kakashi jeszcze nie starał się go zabić.

Zerwał się do defensywnego przysiadu w sam czas, by spostrzec swojego łowcę maszerującego ku niemu tym swoim luźnym, sprężystym krokiem, z rękoma w kieszeniach. Tuż za nim dreptał pucołowaty terier z symbolem liścia wygrawerowanym na grubej skórzanej obroży wokół jego szyi. Na widok Iruki wywiesił jęzor i wyszczerzył zęby w psiej wersji uśmiechu.

Iruka znajdował się teraz tuż przy ścianie siedziby, ale od drzwi dzieliło go dwanaście metrów, których Kakashi nie zawaha się wykorzystać. Nie było żadnych okien u podstawy budowli, która w każdej chwili mogłaby spełnić funkcję fortecy, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. Najbliższe okna umieszczono na trzeciej kondygnacji wysoko ponad nim, a bez łatwo dostępnych uchwytów ranny Chuunin nie zdąży skoczyć tak wysoko, nim Jounin go nie dopadnie. Okiennice były zatrzaśnięte, a wnętrze budynku ciemne, jakby puste.

Kakashi podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

— Nie wiem, co ty sobie myślisz w tej głowie, ale nikt ci tam nie pomoże. Gwarantuję.

Pies zawarczał w tandemie z oschłym stwierdzeniem. Uciekaj do swoich kolegów, szpiegu; tylko oni mogą ci teraz pomóc.

W głębi jego umysłu kotłowały się prośby, niezgoda i rozpaczliwe deklaracje, ale Iruka nie słuchał. Czy na cokolwiek by się to zdało? Kakashi i tak by mu nie uwierzył, no i miał swoje rozkazy.

Jego umysł węszył za drogą ucieczki. Każda możliwa została wykryta, przeanalizowana i rozpracowana w mgnieniu oka. Muszę przechytrzyć tego mężczyznę, tego wyśmienitego zabójcę.

Kakashi niespiesznie wysunął kunai z olstra na biodrze i podrzucił go w dłoni, gest tak pełen wdzięku jak obrót koła modlitewnego i równie przemyślany co wyrok śmierci. Wbrew wszystkiemu Iruka uśmiechnął się słabo; ruchy Jounina były tak niesłychanie wytworne — piękne, zabójcze i tak eleganckie jak ostrze shurikena...

— Obiecuję... — wyszeptał, podczas gdy jego umysł szukał drogi wyjścia. — Obiecuję ci, że przeżyję...

Kakashi stanął w absolutnym bezruchu, ale pies u jego boku zerknął nagle na swego pana, po czym naraz zaskomlał i skulił się gwałtownie.

Iruka rzucił się w stronę drzwi, puszczając deszcz śmiercionośnych sztyletów w kierunku swojego oprawcy.

Klinga Kakashiego zabrzęczała osobliwie, gdy ten jednym precyzyjnym rozmachem wytrącił je z powietrza, kończąc manewr leniwym rzutem rotacyjnym. Kunai wbiło się w mur tuż przed nosem nauczyciela, który usiłował w tym czasie przedostać się do wejścia. A potem ta mała bestia wgryzła mu się w kostki.

Kopnął kundla bezlitośnie i, wyrwawszy zeń zduszony szczek, przylgnął do ściany z kunai oprawcy w ręku i marnymi szansami na przetrwanie. Drzwi były za daleko a Kakashi za blisko; jeśli tylko się poruszy, zostanie unieszkodliwiony.

Kundel spiorunował go wzrokiem zza nogi swojego pana. Kakashi zerknął na zwierzę i strzelił kłykciami, najwyraźniej nieprzejęty bronią w jego dłoni.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz poddać się tak szybko, co? Mój pies potrzebuje ruchu.

— Przekaż mu moje przeprosiny — mruknął Iruka, rozpaczliwie rozważając swoje opcje. Wzrokiem wymierzył dystans i kąt nachylenia pomiędzy nimi dwoma, murem za jego plecami, drzwiami a... Zaraz, zaraz, a co jeśli...?

— Spływaj. Zdrajco. — Pies wzdrygnął się, jakby przestraszony tonem swojego pana, mimo że Iruka nie zauważył żadnej zmiany w tym neutralnym, martwym głosie. — Jeśli zmęczysz nas wystarczająco, może damy ci szybką śmierć. A jeśli nie...

Cały jego plan skurczył się do ostatniego desperackiego manewru. Iruka naskoczył na Jounina, zadając cios ostrzem, który ten łatwo wytrącił z jego uchwytu i w ułamku sekundy oddał mu z pięści.

Do tego czasu Iruka porzucił już ofensywę i przygotował się na nadchodzący kontratak. Skrzyżował dłonie ekspercko i zdołał przyjąć uderzenie prosto w nadgarstki. Zamiast pozwolić tej sile rozproszyć się po ciele i zasymilować z czakrą, Iruka odebrał cios bez żadnej amortyzacji i odepchnął się od wymierzonej w niego pięści. Przy tym wyraźnie poczuł, jak w jego nadgarstku coś _chrupnęło_...

Całą pozostałą czakrę przeznaczył na ostatni desperacki skok; to oraz moc uderzenia wyrzuciły go do tyłu i w górę, na wysokość trzeciego piętra.

Znalazł się bezbłędnie na linii okna. Nie musiał się nawet obracać, żeby lepiej wymierzyć; może i dobrze, bo najwyraźniej pięść Jounina zamieniła jego kości w papkę.

Musisz przeżyć! Jakimś sposobem zmusił swój sztywny, prawdopodobnie złamany nadgarstek i zbolałe palce do formowania pieczęci; jego plecy roztrzaskały okiennicę, gdy ten przez nią przeleciał, ale karmiony desperacją Iruka nie stracił kontroli nad swoimi ruchami.

...Tak na przyszłość: na kolejnej lekcji o stosowaniu jutsu w warunkach kryzysowych, koniecznie rzuć swoimi uczniami przez okno...

Na podłodze wylądował nie jeden, a troje zakrwawionych Iruk. Nie był w stanie przywołać więcej. Oba klony zerwały się na nogi i podbiegły do drzwi. Poświata księżyca zamigotała, gdy ktoś przeszedł przez okno — jedyna oznaka cichego pościgu. Klony rozdzieliły się w korytarzu, zostawiając Iruce najkrótszą drogę do celu. Tylko jedna szansa na trzy, że Kakashi podąży za tym właściwym; o ile Chuunin zdołał w swym opłakanym stanie uczynić te klony choć trochę przekonującymi.

Iruka zaczął biec. Ciągnąca się za nim złowieszcza cisza deptała mu po piętach.

Jego czakra drgnęła znienacka, sygnalizując „śmierć” jednego z klonów. Coś musiało go dopaść. Kakashi dał się nabrać! To, albo wysłał za klonem psa, a sam czaił się tuż za prawdziwym Iruką, gotowy do ataku.

Wejście do całodobowego centrum ratunkowego ANBU znajdowało się dokładnie na wprost na końcu korytarza. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów... Nie chcę zginąć, _nie mogę_ zginąć! Nie w taki sposób. Nie mogę mu tego zrobić, _obiecałem_...

Pięć kroków przed drzwiami Iruka krzyknął na ostatnim wydechu:

— Tu Umino Iruka, potrzebuję pomocy! Wchodzę!

Władował się w drzwi z nadzieją, że jego ostrzeżenie wystarczy — w innym wypadku za moment skończy jak stojak na noże. Drzwi otworzyły się bez trudu; ponieważ uderzył w nie jednak tak mocno, że wypadłyby z zawiasów, gdyby były zakluczone, Iruka przeleciał bezradnie przez całe pomieszczenie zanim rozbił się o ścianę.

Zdyszany odwrócił się niezwłocznie z rękoma w górze, z daleka od broni. Odległy wstrząs czakry zwiastował zgon drugiego klona. Gdy energia sobowtóra na powrót zintegrowała się z jego ciałem, poczuł wyraźne ugryzienie fantomowych zębów na swoim gardle. Ach, więc to pies. Gdzie w takim razie był Kakashi? Ale to bez znaczenia; Iruka dotarł na miejsce.

Patrzyło na niego trzech mężczyzn w mundurach ANBU. Jeden z nich siedział z maską zepchniętą na czoło. Nie licząc ust i oczu, jego rysy całkowicie skrywała czarna kominiarka. Przyglądał się Iruce obojętnie i przeżuwał kanapkę.

Dlaczego byli tacy zrelaksowani? Czyżby o niczym nie wiedzieli? Nieważne, Iruka musiał się wytłumaczyć! Otworzył usta i jęknął strwożony, straciwszy oddech.

Tsunade-sama. Stojący w pobliżu ANBU zbliżył się do niego i odsłonił siedzącą przy biurku Hokage.

Wdech, który wówczas zaczerpnął, jawił się słaby i drżący, jakby sam fakt jego istnienia był co najmniej zaskakujący. Jeżeli ci ANBU myśleli, że Iruka jest zdrajcą, a on dopiero co wdarł do pokoju, w którym przesiadywała sama Hokage, Umino powinien być już tak martwy jak piach pod stopami.

Co ma im powiedzieć? Nikt nie uwierzy szpiegowi. On przecież... Zaraz, zaraz. Tsunade wpatrywała się w niego bez cienia zdumienia w tym chłodnym spojrzeniu. Z jej ucha wystawała mała srebrna słuchawka, na biurku przed nią stała szklana kula, a na jej kształtnym kolanie spoczywał notesik. Nie trzymała stopera w dłoni, ale równie dobrze mogłaby.

Wszystko w Iruce pękło. Oklapł zupełnie i osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Czarno-biały świat walki o przetrwanie roztrzaskał się wokół niego, zostawiając po sobie jedynie poplątaną rzeczywistość, pełną zwątpienia, bólu i męczeńskich decyzji. Zastanawiało go, co takiego czuła Tsunade, patrząc na tę skuloną na ziemi krwawą kupkę nieszczęścia, będącą niegdyś jednym z jej najlepszych nauczycieli. Zapewne ani grama żalu. W końcu tego wymagała jej posada.

— Jest tutaj, bezpieczny. Zakończyć misję — mruknęła do mikrofonu, po czym wyciągnęła słuchawkę z ucha i odstawiła ją na biurko.

W pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie chrapliwy oddech Iruki i dochodzący od ANBU nieprzerwany odgłos przeżuwania.

— Daj mu wody — Tsunade rozkazała w końcu jednemu ze strażników.

Iruka nie czekał na małe dobrodziejstwa.

— Hokage-sama... czy jestem o coś podejrzany?

— Nie.

— Rozumiem. — Oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął powieki. — Myślałem, że nie stosowaliśmy już takich metod. Poprzedni Hokage zawsze powtarzał, że testowanie czyichś umiejętności w taki sposób jest zbyt niebezpieczne. I barbarzyńskie.

— Tak twierdził Trzeci i zobacz, co go spotkało.

Ty... Iruka przełknął kilka razy, a potem przyjął wreszcie manierkę z wodą, którą jeden z ANBU wymachiwał mu przed nosem.

— Powiedziano mi, że dwa lata temu urządziłeś swoim uczniom coś podobnego — zaczęła Tsunade. — Ponoć chciałeś się upewnić, że Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura mieli wystarczająco ikry, żeby podejść do egzaminów na Chuunina.

— Ale ja nie przelałem krwi — zaprotestował niskim tonem Iruka. Menażka z wodą trzeszczała pod jego palcami, gdy te zaciskały się i rozwierały. Lewy nadgarstek zesztywniał i zdrętwiał wokół pogruchotanej kości, a rana w jego boku promieniowała bólem aż do klatki piersiowej. Iruka miał wrażenie, że wysiłek niedawnej ucieczki pogłębił rozcięcie, a jego wnętrzności lada chwila rozleją się na podłogę.

— Krew była konieczna. Wśród elit i rady pojawiły się obawy, że zrobiłeś się trochę miękki.

Iruka się zakrztusił.

— Dzisiejsza demonstracja powinna ich zamknąć. — Tsunade jeszcze nie skończyła. — Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, twoje wyniki były adekwatne.

Słowo „adekwatne” obiło się o jego roztrzaskany umysł, szukając zapłonu do wybuchu złości.

— Nie sądzi pani... Hokage-sama... z całym szacunkiem... że nasłanie Jounina na niższego mu rangą nauczyciela było przesadą? — zdołał wykrztusić.

— Wysłałam jednego z moich najlepszych łowców — skorygowała go głosem sugerującym, że reagował tępo. — Im lepszy łowca, tym mniejsze szanse na paskudny wypadek dla któregoś z was. Poza tym, miałam jeszcze inne czynniki do rozważenia.

Czynniki? Jakie czynni...

Tsunade była nieustępliwa.

— A co się tyczy samego testu: jesteś nauczycielem naszych dzieci. Jesteś ręką, która kształtuje przyszłe pokolenie Geninów, a jednak nie pracujesz w terenie; minęły lata, odkąd poddałeś się prawdziwej walce o życie z przewagą po stronie wroga. Musieliśmy się upewnić, że wciąż masz do tego jaja.

Iruka zerwał się na nogi.

— Więc to wszystko tylko po to, żebym sobie poćwiczył?! Nie mogłaś po prostu przydzielić mi dłuższych treningów, ty...

— No, mów dalej — zaintonowała z wolna Tsunade.

Iruka raptem zdał sobie sprawę, że ANBU chwycił go za łokieć. Z początku pomyślał, że ten próbował go obezwładnić, lecz naraz poczuł w nogach okropne drżenie. Spojrzenie pod maską strażnika sugerowało odległe wyrazy współczucia. W końcu i jemu mogłoby się to przytrafić. Być może będzie następny; napuszczą na niego jego własnych przyjaciół tylko po to, żeby zweryfikować jego samokontrolę w starciu z bezwzględnym wrogiem; a on, tak samo jak Iruka, zachowa zimną krew; będzie uciekać i walczyć, puszczając w niepamięć tożsamość swych oponentów, ponieważ właśnie tego się od nich wymaga. Shinobi pielęgnują subtelne odruchy i paranoję jako zdrową alternatywę dla noża w plecy. Co wcale nie znaczy, że zawsze im się to podoba.

— No dalej — powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się krzywo, gdy Iruka gniewnie poruszył szczęką. — Miałeś ciężką noc i nadal jesteś w szoku, a mnie powiedziano, że masz dosyć wybuchowy temperament; szczególnie gdy ktoś cię rozdrażni. Daję ci wolny strzał. Nie ma powodu, żebyś odmawiał. Zobaczysz, że dobrze ci zrobi.

— Ty krwiożercza... sadystyczna... _harpio_!

— No i proszę; od razu ci lepiej, prawda? Ty; zabierz go do kliniki i upewnij się, że wyjdzie z tego cało. W końcu musi prowadzić lekcje w poniedziałek. Udanego weekendu, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka nie przestał charkotać nawet po tym, jak wyprowadzili go za drzwi.

\---

Kolejną godzinę spędził w szpitalu. Po kąpieli założyli mu szwy, a gdy napomknął o swojej wycieczce do ścieków, przyjął rozmaite zastrzyki na odporność. Potem wysłali go do domu w ubraniu o dwa rozmiary za luźnym i z surowym nakazem wypoczynku.

Powlókł się mozolnie na czwarte piętro do mieszkania pod dachem, usiłując nie obudzić sąsiadów swoim szuraniem. Jego pokoje jawiły mu się niczym obce terytorium, dziwnie skurczone po trzech długich godzinach jego nieobecności. Przebrnął między meblami jak przez pole minowe, chroniąc siniaki przed ostrymi kantami.

Położył jedną poduszkę na drugiej i oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka, a potem przyglądał się cieniom w pomieszczeniu, zbyt spięty, by odpłynąć w sen. Dwie godziny przepłynęły niczym martwe dusze, powolne i ciężkie od żalu podjętych w przeszłości decyzji.

Nagle poczuł dotyk znajomej obecności gdzieś nad swoją głową i natychmiast zrozumiał, że to nie na objęcia snu czekał przez cały ten czas.

— Kakashi, przestań wysiadywać na tym dachu jak jakiś kogut wypatrujący wschodu słońca — mruknął. — Wejdź do środka.

Cisza. A jakże.

— Jestem zbyt obolały, żeby po ciebie wyjść — westchnął Iruka, zamykając oczy. — Ale zrobię to, jeśli się łaskawie nie zjawisz.

Po chwili niezmiennego milczenia dźwignął się na zdrowe ramię, a jego świeżo zaszyta rana poskarżyła się gorzko.

— Jak sobie życzysz, ty uparty sukin...

Owa obecność bez uprzedzenia zmaterializowała się tuż obok niego. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem — w którym wycieńczenie niewątpliwie pomogło — Iruka zmusił się, by nie podskoczyć, nie cofnąć i nie chwycić za broń. Ich sytuacja była już wystarczająco niezręczna.

— Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest — powiedział Kakashi, krótko i bezbarwnie. Może nie było to aż tak dobijające jak jego niedawne pogróżki, ale przyjemnym nazwać też się tego nie dało.

Iruka pomachał temblakiem zainstalowanym na jego lewym przedramieniu.

— Bywało gorzej; w trakcie egzaminów na Chuunina odniosłem gorsze obrażenia.

Kakashi nie odpowiedział, a zalegająca między nimi ciemność stężała. Światło księżyca zupełnie wygasło; nadchodziła godzina wilka.

— Proszę, nie idź — wyszeptał Iruka głosem niemal do niego niepodobnym. Kakashi nie wykonał żadnego ruchu... lecz Umino był świadom, że oscylowali właśnie na granicy nocy, która nie miałaby końca.

A wtedy Jounin zahaczył palcem o krawędź swojej maski. Zsunąwszy ją niespiesznie, jakiś inny ciężar osunął się jednocześnie z jego osoby. Ciemność pomieszczenia stała się wówczas niczym więcej, niż tym, czego można by oczekiwać o czwartej nad ranem, a obok Iruki na łóżku usiadł zmęczony mężczyzna.

— Co ci tak wesoło? — burknął Kakashi, po czym rzucił swoją kamizelkę na pobliskie krzesło i zdjął sandały, żeby zatopić bose stopy w kocu. - Planujesz mnie rozczłonkować i dyskretnie pozbyć się ciała?

— Nie — odparł Iruka miękko, dalej uśmiechając się z ulgą. Odkąd ostrze Kakashiego po raz pierwszy ugodziło go w bok, dopiero teraz znów poczuł się w pełni sobą. Całe napięcie minionego wieczoru wylało się z jego ciała, a on oparł się o poduszki, próbując znaleźć pozycję, która nie sprawiałaby mu zbyt wielkiego bólu.

To, że miewał w przeszłości gorsze urazy, wcale nie oznaczało, że czerpał z tego wszystkiego jakąś przyjemność.

Dwie ulice stąd drzwi którejś z piekarni otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Żaden z nich nie zareagował, przyzwyczajony do porannej rutyny po niezliczonych nocach, które tu ze sobą spędzili.

— Cóż... to był naprawdę popaprany wieczór...

— Ano był.

— Hej... — Iruka poruszył głową i pomasował się po szyi. Chyba nabawił się lekkiego urazu po tamtym wyskoku z wieży i upadku w kafeterii. — Myślisz, że ona wie?

Kakashi obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego opaska nadal przykrywała Sharingana; rzadko ją zdejmował, chyba że do snu albo do walki. Poważnej walki, rzecz jasna. Ganianie za nauczycielami się nie liczyło.

— Ta stara krowa — wyklarował, bo Kakashi wyglądał na skonsternowanego. — Myślisz, że o nas wie?

Kakashi rozejrzał się powoli, lustrując pomieszczenie.

— Ty wiesz, że ona mogłaby nas teraz obserwować, nie?

— Tylko by spróbowała. A nawet jeśli, to dała mi wolny strzał. Udam, że jest ważny, dopóki nie padnę z wycieńczenia. — A potem jak się obudzi, będzie totalnie, potwornie, straszliwie zażenowany, że kiedykolwiek odważył się nazwać swoją Hokage... Ach, no tak; nie ma sensu się teraz hamować. I tak już nigdy nie będzie w stanie się do niej odezwać po tym, co wcześniej powiedział.

— Czyli według ciebie ona wie, że ze sobą sypiamy? — mówił dalej. — Byliśmy bardzo dyskretni... co przez tę twoją fiksację, że każdy wróg w promieniu tysiąca kilometrów wziąłby mnie na celownik, żeby cię dopaść.

— Oni wzięliby na celownik nawet mojego chomika, gdybym jakiegoś miał — odparował Jounin, wzruszywszy ramionami lekceważąco. Sugestie stresu przedarły się do jego głosu i odruchowego sarkazmu. — Zresztą ty też nie chcesz nikomu o nas powiedzieć. Tobie się wydaje, że jeśli Naruto usłyszy, że jedyni dorośli, których obchodzi jego los, chodzą ze sobą do łóżka, poczuje się wielce opuszczony i wpadnie w depresję.

Jak na zawołanie Iruka zjeżył się cały — jak zawsze, gdy dyskusja schodziła na te tory.

— Naruto ma dopiero piętnaście lat, i jest teraz w okresie bardzo subtelnego rozwoju emocjonalnego; nie chcę, żeby...

— Ten pędrak jest twardszy niż para kastetów i dobrze o tym wiesz. Za bardzo go niańczysz.

— Ja _wcale_ nie... Czy możemy się o to nie kłócić?

— Oczywiście, że wie.

— Hę?

— Tsunade. Możemy być tak dyskretni, jak sobie tylko chcemy; Tsunade jest naczelną Ukrytej Wioski; ona wie wszystko; taką ma robotę. Poza tym nie tylko ciebie dzisiaj sprawdzała.

Iruka mrugnął.

— Co? O czym tym mówisz?

Kakashi milczał.

— Ej. — Iruka szturchnął go gipsem, ignorując ukłucie bólu w kości. — O czym ty mówisz?

— Myślisz, że to był zwykły zbieg okoliczności? To, że właśnie mnie na ciebie nasłała? — zapytał Kakashi, a jego wargi wygięły się w okrutnym pół-uśmiechu.

Wtedy Iruka przypomniał sobie, jak Tsunade wspomniała coś o „innych czynnikach” — i szczęka opadła mu do ziemi.

— ...chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zrobiła to, co zrobiła tylko dlatego, że uprawiamy seks?! I co niby sprawdzała? Twoją... twoją lojalność? Twoją konsekwentność? — Czuł się absolutnie znieważony w imieniu Kakashiego. Jeżeli Hokage się wydawało, że Jounin takiego kalibru by się zawahał...

— Nie zrobiła tego dlatego, że uprawiamy seks.

— Nie?

— Zrobiła to dlatego, że uprawiamy seks już od dwóch lat; i nieważne jak prężnie się z tym ukrywaliśmy. Może na początku wpadliśmy do łóżka przez przypadek, ale od tego czasu...

— Przez przypadek?! — naburmuszył się Iruka.

— Tak było. W jednej chwili się kłóciliśmy — o Naruto oczywiście — a w następnej pchałeś swój język do mojego gardła.

— To było _po tym_ jak położyłeś swoje łapsko na moim...

— Mniejsza z tym. Prawda jest taka, że jak tylko wracam z misji, a ty masz trochę czasu, potajemnie spotykamy się na seks... i robimy to już od tak dawna, że nie możemy dalej udawać, że to nic nie znaczy; że to tylko dla wygody.

Iruka gapił się na niego. Nigdy wcześniej w taki sposób nie rozmawiali. Jasne, seks był super, a oni byli przyjaciółmi; ale od samego początku mieli jedną niepisaną zasadę: to nie miało się rozwinąć w coś poważnego i nie powinni mieszać w to swoich uczuć. Dlatego Iruka w życiu się nie ośmielił... Nawet by nie przyszło mu do głowy...

— Przestań robić wielkie oczy — rozkazał Kakashi; przez jego wilczy uśmiech przebijał cynizm i samokrytyka. — Po wczoraj mam dosyć rżnięcia głupa i unikania słowa „kochanek”. Obaj jesteśmy sami, nie licząc trzech pluskwiaków, które są prawie jak nasze dzieci; bronimy tych samych żyć; opłakujemy tych samych zmarłych; jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i dobrze się rozumiemy i, do diabła, robimy to już od _dwóch lat_ , Iruka. Myślisz, że ile razy w tym czasie otarliśmy się o śmierć? Spójrz prawdzie w oczy: w słowniku ninja jesteśmy praktycznie małżeństwem. Pogódź się z tym.

Iruka zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił wzrok, ogarnięty jakimś bezimiennym lękiem. Dosadne słowa zdarły maskę ignorancji i wszelkie ochronne warstwy milczenia, pozostawiając go zupełnie nagim. Przyjrzał się swoim obnażonym emocjom... i bynajmniej nie zaskoczyło go odkrycie, że każde słowo Jounina bezsprzecznie się zgadzało, jakby na przekór odwiecznemu postanowieniu Iruki, by nie zapałać uczuciem do mężczyzny, który mógł przecież zginąć w każdej chwili. Kakashi miał rację; dwa lata to za długo.

Tak ujawnionej prawdy nie dało się na nowo pogrzebać. Jego uczucia były teraz na widoku, łatwe do rozpoznania i podatne na zranienie. Ginąca za oknem noc to zaledwie jedno z wielu panujących tam zagrożeń, które mogłyby ich osaczyć i rozdzielić bezpowrotnie.

— Nie wiedziałem, że znów będę zmuszony do takiego wyboru...

Głos Kakashiego był tak łagodny, że Iruka prawie go nie usłyszał. Jounin nie patrzył na niego wcale, woląc zamiast tego gapić się na swojego sandała. Iruka poczuł, jak jego nowo odkryte emocje skręcają się nagle od tego starego, kąsającego bólu, który emanował teraz z Kakashiego, z tej wiecznie niezagojonej w nim rany.

— Wyboru? — wyszeptał, porzuciwszy swą powściągliwość i zdrowy rozsądek, pragnąc dotknąć tego bólu i go dzielić.

— ...między moją powinnością a osobą, na której mi zależy...

Kakashi obrócił się wtedy ku niemu ze stalą w oku i głosie.

— Ale dokonałem tego wyboru. Musiałem.

Przyszpilił Irukę spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie czegoś szukało. Kolejne słowa nie były już tak bezkompromisowe.

— Iruka... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musiałem to zrobić, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że tak! — Jego odpowiedź nadeszła bezzwłocznie i dzwoniła zbyt głośno w cichym pomieszczeniu; to była odruchowa reakcja na niespotykaną nutę niepewności w tonie Kakashiego, na to echo czegoś zagubionego i bezradnego. — Wiem, że to twoja powinność! Co, myślisz że jestem na ciebie _zły_? Że urządzę ci jakąś scenę?

— Cóż... — Przebłysk nieustępliwego poczucia humoru zamigotał słabo w samotnym oku Jounina. — Nazwałeś Tsunade harpią. Trzeba ci oddać, że na tym etapie masz w sobie więcej odwagi niż ja. Myślałem, że zechcesz przynajmniej się na mnie zamachnąć.

— Nie. — Iruka pokręcił głową. — Wiem, jak to działa. Wiem, że istnieją dwa rodzaje misji. Są takie z wynagrodzeniem na końcu, które honor zobowiązuje, by zakończyć sukcesem; ale jeśli trzeba wybierać pomiędzy swoją drużyną a rozkazami...

Zamilkł; Kakashi znał ten rodzaj wyboru znacznie lepiej niż on sam, w całej jego gorzkiej, brzydkiej chwale.

— Ale jest jeszcze inny rodzaj misji — dodał w końcu Iruka. — Taki, w którym porażka nie wchodzi w grę.

— Jak tylko dała mi zarys tej jej „demonstracji”, nie mogłem odmówić. — Spojrzenie Kakashiego powróciło do sandała. — Wiedziałem, że to był tylko test, ale to nie zmieniało standardowych wytycznych: „Co jeżeli ten człowiek okaże się zdrajcą?”. Obrona naszej wioski...

— ...to najwyższy priorytet. Wiem o tym. Kodeks Shinobi nie jest tylko czymś, czym zanudzam dzieci w szkole; to nasza krew i kości. Ciągle tym dzieciom tłumaczę, że to jest znacznie trudniejsze, niż będą sobie to w stanie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy... że sam musiałem się czasem zastanowić, czy potrafiłbym skrzywdzić kogoś, kogo kocham w obronie Konohy? Dziesiątki... _setki_ razy się zastanawiałem, czy byłbym w stanie to znieść, gdybym musiał z nim walczyć. Ale jeżeli miałoby się tak stać w imieniu obrony miejsca, w którym się urodziłem, to zrobię to.

— O kim ty... — Zmieszane spojrzenie Kakashiego nasiąkło ponurym zrozumieniem. — Mówisz o Naruto.

— Ty też o tym myślałeś.

— Tylko za każdym razem, gdy poczułem, jak ta przeklęta pieczęć pęka.

— Jeżeli kiedyś w końcu się rozpadnie a Lis wydostanie, zaatakujemy Naruto w obronie Konohy.

— A on skopie nam tyłki, ale nie o to chodzi. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.

— Ja... naprawdę lubię tego dzieciaka. Ale się nie zawaham. Tak mnie wyszkolono. Wiesz co? — Iruka uniósł się z wysiłkiem, by zwrócić się do Kakashiego bezpośrednio. — Powiem ci coś.

— Że planujesz mnie powoli i boleśnie ukatrupić?

— Nie — warknął Iruka. — Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wcale o tobie nie myślałem, gdy przed tobą uciekałem.

Kakashi mrugnął i przechylił głowę w ciekawskim geście.

— To dosyć nowatorskie podejście do ucieczki przed kimś, kto próbuje cię sprzątnąć. Czy wyparcie działa skutecznie jako strategia?

Iruka zadał się, by przyłożyć mu gipsem przez głowę. Wbrew swojej żartobliwej postawie, Kakashi złapał go za łokieć jednym szybkim, płynnym ruchem, po czym lekko i troskliwie poklepał go po temblaku w ramach cichego napomnienia, by Iruka potraktował połamane kości trochę poważniej.

— Chciałem _powiedzieć_ — capnął zębami Chuunin, gdy resztki adrenaliny zaskwierczały w jego organizmie — że od momentu gdy mnie zaatakowałeś, stałem się kompletnie zdystansowany; w ogóle nie myślałem czegoś takiego jak: „O nie, mój kochanek próbuje mnie zabić!”.

Wow. Naprawdę to zrobił. Wymówił słowo „kochanek” na głos i nawet się nie zająknął. Kakashi miał rację. Powinni przestać unikać tego określenia i jego implikacji, skoro najwyraźniej zakradło się do nich i złapało w zasadzkę jak prawdziwy ninja.

Jounin skierował na niego pełnię swojej uwagi. Wpatrywał się w niego tak, jak strudzony wojownik we wschód słońca po nocy krwawych bitew. Pokorniejąc pod ciężarem tego intensywnego spojrzenia, Iruka spoważniał i upewnił się, że jego kolejne słowa brzmieć będą twardo i stanowczo.

— Myślałem wyłącznie o ucieczce i przetrwaniu, dokładnie tak jak nas tego nauczono. Moje uczucia nie kolidują z moimi umiejętnościami. Jak tylko zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaatakowałeś mnie na poważnie, stałeś się niczym więcej, jak tylko czymś, przed czym należało uciec. Stłumiłem wszelkie emocje, które mogłyby mi w tym przeszkodzić. Tak samo jak ty, zrobiłem to, co zrobić musiałam, i nie żałuję tego. Taką właśnie ścieżkę dla siebie wybraliśmy. Tym oto jesteśmy.

Jego deklaracje przypominały kodeks postępowania Shinobi, _Nindo_ Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Wyrażały one jedną prawdę.

Lecz była tu też druga prawda, która w żaden sposób nie unieważniała tej poprzedniej; żyła ona w spojrzeniu, które ze sobą dzielili i w pełnym wyrozumiałości milczeniu. To była ta sama prawda, która mieszkała w dziwacznej obietnicy Iruki, jaką ofiarował na chwilę przed tym, co — jak sądził — miało być jego śmiercią: „obiecuję ci, że przeżyję”. Umiejętności, które zdobył, szkoląc się na Shinobi, pozwoliły mu przetrwać, ale Iruka tak naprawdę chciał po prostu oszczędzić Kakashiemu konieczności zabicia go; uwolnić od plamienia rąk jego krwią i umysłu takim wspomnieniem.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że ten ostatni cios Kakashiego, który tak precyzyjnie cisnął Irukę przez okno do samego środka siedziby, był raczej nad wyraz dogodnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Owszem, _mógłby_ zdarzyć się przypadkiem — nawet Tsunade i jej ANBU nie mogliby wykazać inaczej — ale wyglądało to na wyjątkowo szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, być może nawet i na swego rodzaju pomyłkę jak na Jounina o tak elitarnych umiejętnościach.

Lecz wszystko to zostało przemilczane, ponieważ żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak powinien ową prawdę wyrazić. Nie było też zresztą takiej potrzeby.

— Wiesz... W pewnym sensie było to dosyć interesujące — powiedział głośno Iruka, póki miał jeszcze odwagę na przełamanie nastroju. Zdrową ręką podrapał się po bliźnie na nosie. — Nigdy wcześniej nie poznałem cię od tej strony; tej którą widzą twoi wrogowie. Jesteś cholernie przerażający, gdy się postarasz, Hatake. Naprawdę nieźle mnie sponiewierałeś. Hokage ma rację; powinienem więcej trenować.

— ...To fakt.

Iruka posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

— Chociaż dzisiaj mógłbyś się ze mną nie zgodzić. Tak wiesz, z uprzejmości.

— I tak byłeś cholernie dobry jak na Chuunina. Kilka razy ładnie się zamachnąłeś i prawie dwukrotnie zgubiłem twój trop. A ten mały wyskok z wieży? Był albo wynikiem inspiracji albo próbą samobójczą; jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. Czy ty... na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

— No oby. W poniedziałek muszę prowadzić lekcje.

— Pokaż.

Kakashi przyciągnął go do siebie łagodnie, tak, że Iruka znalazł się między jego rozstawionymi, długimi nogami. Mężczyzna zbadał ostrożnie każdego siniaka, warstwę bandaży i luz pod gipsem wokół spuchniętego nadgarstka.

— Złamana kość łokciowa i pęknięte dwie kości nadgarstka, ale ani druty ani operacja raczej nie będą potrzebne — wyjaśnił, podczas gdy jego kochanek sprawdzał skalę obrażeń. Nie było sensu tego bagatelizować. Kakashi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak dalekie szkody jest w stanie wyrządzić i nikt nie owijał mu w bawełnę niczego, odkąd skończył zaledwie sześć lat.

Palec zbliżył się do jego boku; przez siatkę w koszulce musnął okryte bandażem rozcięcie w niemym zapytaniu.

— Dwadzieścia dwa szwy. Powłoka brzuszna została nienaruszona, tylko sama skóra i mięśnie; masz dobrego cela. Nie ma ryzyka posocznicy. Oprócz tego tylko sporo siniaków. Mój prawy nadgarstek jest trochę skręcony, ale za jakieś dwa dni nie powinienem mieć już problemów z pisaniem. A co z tobą? Jak się czujesz?

Kakashi wyglądał na skonsternowanego.

— Nie bądź taki — burknął Iruka. — Daj mi coś na ocalenie dumy.

Kakashi zawahał się, a potem uniósł dłoń.

— Mój kciuk jest trochę obolały.

— Twój kciuk. — Ach, no tak. Wtedy na dachu Iruka uderzył go w staw kciukowy, żeby oswobodzić się z jego uchwytu. Kakashi zdjął chwilę temu obie rękawiczki, chcąc zbadać obrażenia Iruki gołymi rękoma; w świetle lampy ulicznej jego dłoń wyglądała na lekko spuchniętą i nosiła już całkiem okazałego krwiaka.

— No i pociąłeś mi koszulę.

— Jak tylko wydobrzeję, ty i ja zaczniemy razem ćwiczyć.

— Dlaczego ja? Mam już troje dzieciaków do wytrenowania.

— W takim razie poproszę Gai-senseia. Myślisz, że każdy jego specjalny student musi ścinać się na grzybka?

— Okej, wygrałeś.

— Dziękuję.

Ramiona zamknęły się wokół niego i po kilku manewrach Iruka skończył przyklejony do boku drugiego mężczyzny. Ciało Kakashiego promieniowało ciepłem przez czarny materiał, który nasiąkł lekką wonią psa. Palce odnalazły i pomasowały jego szyję; nauczyciel nigdy nie wspomniał o tym urazie, lecz jak widać nie musiał. Sposób, w jaki leżał na Kakashim, oszczędził jego poharatany bok, lewe ramię i większość poważniejszych sińców. To, w połączeniu z ciepłym, przyjemnym naciskiem na szyi, niemal doprowadziło go do omdlenia w błogim przypływie ulgi.

Łagodny szept dosięgnął jego włosów.

— Śpij, jeśli możesz.

— Zostaniesz...?

— Na kilka godzin.

— Hmm.

— Iruka...?

— Hm?

— Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze uda mi się namówić cię na nocną randkę i kolację pod gwiazdami, po tym co się stało?

Iruka drgnął i usiłował unieść się znad ciepłego ciała.

— Szlag! Zostawiłem swoje bento na dachu... i mój termos nadal gdzieś tam leży...

Ręka Kakashiego owinęła się wokół jego ramion i nie pozwoliła ruszyć.

— Wszystko posprzątałem. Kuchnię w akademii też. Na tego krzaka, z którym się podmieniłeś, nie było rady; najwyżej pomyślą, że jakiś trenujący student go przewrócił. Nadal powinniśmy być dyskretni, nawet jeśli śmietanka Konohy się o nas dowiedziała. Nie chcę, żeby moi wrogowie wzięli cię na celownik. No i nie chcę musieć skrzywdzić Naruto, jeśli głupio się zachowa w związku z tą sytuacją.

— Naruto _wcale_ nie...

Kręgosłup Kakashiego musiał być ulepiony z gumy, skoro przytrzymawszy Irukę w miejscu, zdołał wykręcić szyję i uciszyć go doskonale wymierzonym pocałunkiem.

A po chwili...

— Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

— Ee... — Iruka mrugnął i postarał się skupić. — A jakie było pytanie?

— Kolacja? Gwiazdy? Seks na dachu?

Iruka miał wrażenie, że zamienił się głowami ze swoim wypchanym słomą manekinem treningowym. Za jakieś dwie sekundy straci przytomność. Ale czuł gdzieś w kościach, nie musząc się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, że trudno mu będzie zapomnieć tę noc, bez względu na to, co powiedział wcześniej... Tamten strach, tamten ból, czysta udręka wszystkich działań, których musiał się podjąć i sposobu, w jaki musiał wtedy myśleć... To do niego wróci, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Za każdym razem gdy spojrzy na księżyc — czy nawet na zwykłe bento — przypomni mu się to uczucie bycia ściganym. To nie miałoby jednak porównania z agonią, z którą musiałby się zmierzyć teraz, gdy wiedział już, co tak naprawdę czuje względem swojego myśliwego. Ignorancja ewidentnie była prostsza do zniesienia.

Ciepłe ramiona trzymały go łagodnie, zważając na sińce. Znajoma obecność i zapach Kakashiego uspokajały go. Iruka nie był w tej chwili pewien niczego; wiedział tylko, że naprawdę nie chce tego stracić — nie z powodu odrobiny strachu i bólu. Obydwaj przeszli już przez gorsze rzeczy — krzywdę i stratę, po których zwykły człowiek nie byłby w stanie się podnieść. Obaj nosili w sobie pokłady siły, gotowej wynieść ich ponad własne rany i traumy oraz dotrzymać kodeksu Shinobi.

Poza tym wyglądało na to... że być może od tej pory... będą dzielić między sobą tak i swoje siły jak i brzemię...

— Jasne... jesteśmy umówieni — wymamrotał sennie z przymkniętymi powiekami. — Kiedy tylko chcesz.

— Doskonale. Ja przyniosę dango i herbatę, a ty zbroję pancerną i miecz obosieczny.

— Hmmnniee, nie zrobię tego...

— Ale możesz, jeśli masz ochotę. A ja się będę świetnie bawił, bo i tak to z ciebie zdejmę.

Iruka parsknął w czarną koszulkę.

To nieistotne kogo lub co Tsunade usiłowała dziś przetestować. Teraz już wiedział, że dadzą sobie radę. Przetrwają tę noc we dwóch.

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi i zarazem ostatni rozdział (perspektywa Kakashiego) jest w trakcie tłumaczenia!


End file.
